Musical Prompts 1: Beautiful
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: So since I had wrier's block, I had the idea to make prompts and stories based off broadway musicals since I'm a theatre brat. If you've seen Heathers the Musical you'll know this song. Peter and my OC, Meghan become friends through the trying time that is high school while dealing with beings mutants as well with discrimination, bullies and school in general. PxOC


**I DO NOT OWN X MEN OR THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S. I'M HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK, SO I HAD THE IDEA TO MAKE PROMPTS BASED OFF BROADWAY MUSICALS AND SONGS. I DID HAVE TO CUT OUT A CHUNK OR TWO FROM THIS SONG, BUT STILL. I REALLY HOPE THIS GOES WELL. I REALLY DO, BUT I DIGRESS. WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, THE STORY.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Beautiful(Heathers)

 _VERONICA [Spoken]:_

 _September 1st, 1989. Dear Diary:_

 _I believe I'm a good person._

 _Ya know, I think there's good in everyone_

 _But here we are, first day of senior year._

 _I look around at all these kids I've known all my life_

 _And I ask myself: What happened?_

As I walked through the halls of the prison I call my high school. I made sure not to look directly at certain people. The last thing I needed or wanted was to be harassed today. As I walked down the hall. I liked to think that, despite the complete hell-hole high school is, there is much more good than bad if you got past, you know everything.

It's my Senior year and I'm trying to make the most and best out of my last year.

 _KIDS:_

 _Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!_

As I walked, I noticed a student cleaning the word, _"FREAK!"_ , off of their locker. He was a mutant. The whole school knew that. He was able to move things with his mind, depending on how he felt. It wasn't long before the whole school knew and pretty soon he was one of the targets for harassment.

I felt for him I really did...

 _VERONICA:_

 _We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased._

Why couldn't things be as simple as they used to be before we got to high school? Before the cliques, mean people and drama that surrounded and circulated through the entire school. Was that too much to ask?

 _KIDS:_

 _Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!_

Apparently so.

A group of girls were whispering and snickering to each other as I passed. I could hear their nasty and mean comments, but ignored them. I mean this is high school, right?

This is the time when everyone goes through their own emotional, social and physical shit, while trying to balance everything else to grades, family, friends and all that jazz. It probably doesn't help that you get harassed during this time and if you're a mutant it's even worse.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Singing and clapping,_

 _laughing and napping,_

 _baking cookies, eating paste._

It was really sad to think about honestly. You could be friends with someone you're entire life and the second they find out something is different about you, mutant wise or not, you were going to be deserted and labeled as a freak and monster for it.

 _KIDS:_

 _Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!_

A group of kids were harassing a girl who yesterday had accidently revealed her powers. She had the power to control fire. I had actually been there when it happened. We were in chemistry class. She seemed nervous to begin with and a few of her now ex-friends had asked what was wrong.

She would brush it off and act like everything was okay, but she was still very nervous. She got a look on her face and asked if she could be excused. Just as the teacher opened his mouth, she sneezed.

Thank God she was by a section of the room that was unoccupied. As she sneezed a burst of flames erupted and burned a quarter of the class room.

Five seconds was all it took for chaos to ensue. There were shouts, screams, insults, and profanities. There was the girl, sitting down in her seat again and letting the tears flow down her face.

She knew how it was going to be now.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Then we got bigger._

 _That was the trigger,_

 _Like the Huns invading Rome -_

 _[Spoken] Sorry!_

Seriously, why can't people who are different, some more than others, be accepted? I mean some of these people have known each other their entire life, and now it's all gone down the drain, just because someone is different and/or unique.

 _Welcome to my school,_

 _This ain't no high school:_

 _This is the Thunderdome._

 _Hold your breath_

 _and count the days,_

 _we're graduating soon._

 _KIDS:_

 _White trash!_

 _VERONICA:_

 _College will be paradise_

 _If I'm not dead by June!_

 _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful._

 _I pray, I pray for a better way._

 _If we changed back then,_

 _we could change again._

 _We can be beautiful..._

In my opinion, people who were like that were, in a word, beautiful.

They had abilities and powers that could actually help our country. Unfortunately, the people in this world only think the worst of these things and choose to discriminate. If you were mutant, it was common knowledge now that you'd best make sure nobody knew. If someone found out, everyone would, being that this is high school.

I glanced behind me, feeling like someone was staring at me. I turned and saw no one, but I did feel a sudden breeze.

 _(A PREPPY STUD knocks a HIPSTER DORK to the floor.)_

 _HIPSTER DORK [Spoken]:_

 _Ow!_

 _VERONICA:_

 _Just not today._

 _[Spoken] Hey, are you okay?_

 _HIPSTER DORK:_

 _Get away, nerd._

 _KIDS:_

 _Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!_

Another student was being bullied by a group of jocks. He had the ability to change matter. He had told his best friend since preschool, and he had gone and blabbed about it to everyone. Soon he was getting picked on and isolated from everyone else. Needless to say, his 'friend', wasn't his friend anymore. Fifteen years of friendship gone.

There was a blur and the jocks were all knocked down, giving the boy a chance to get away. I blinked. That was certainly new.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Things will get better_

 _soon as my letter_

 _comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown._

 _Wake from this coma,_

 _take my diploma,_

 _then I can blow this town._

 _Dream of my ivy-covered walls_

 _and smoky French cafes..._

I couldn't wait until I graduated. I could get away from all this chaos and nastiness. I wouldn't have to worry about others finding out.

Yeah, I'm a mutant. The only people who know are my mom and older brother and younger sister. My dad died a few years ago from cancer. They were shocked, as anyone would be, but they supported and loved me nonetheless. They were the only ones I knew I could trust with this.

 _(VERONICA jostles RAM SWEENEY.)_

 _RAM [Spoken]:_

 _Watch it!_

 _VERONICA:_

 _Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze!_

As I sat in my history class. I wrote down the notes while the teacher droned on. It wouldn't be too long until I could leave this place. Honestly, sometimes I just wanted to bring this place down to the ground, literally.

I had the ability to create bursts, rings, blasts and spheres of magenta/amethyst colored energy. I had learned how to control it enough to not slip up in public or at school.

I felt a quick tap on my shoulder. I turned, no one was there, but I felt the breeze again. That was weird. Just then, the bell rang for lunch.

 _(RAM upends VERONICA'S lunch tray.)_

 _RAM:_

 _Ooooops._

 _VERONICA [Spoken]:_

 _Ram Sweeney. Third year as linebacker._

 _And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and BEING A HUGE DICK._

I made my way outside to eat lunch and tried to make sure that I wouldn't be bothered. I had almost made it outside, when I was bumped into from behind and had my lunch tray smacked up and onto me and my shirt.

I heard laughing immediately after. I looked to see Matt Harris and his friends laughing and pointing at me.

 _RAM:_

 _What did you say to me skank?_

"Great, thanks for that, ass-douche." I stated.

Matt glared and grabbed me, then proceeded to jerk me around for a second while speaking.

"You want to repeat that, bitch?" he asked in my face.

"Ugh, granny, what bad breath you have. It's like fermented gym socks." I stated with a disgusted face.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Aaahh!... Nothing._

 _VERONICA & KIDS:_

 _But I know, I know, I know..._

 _Life can be beautiful._

 _I pray, I pray, I pray_

 _For a better way._

 _We were kind before;_

 _we can be kind once more._

 _We can be beautiful..._

Just then, Matt and his friends are all on the ground and I hear someone else speak.

"You know it's not nice to hurt a lady, just because she's right about something? Like your breath and being an ass-douche as she so eloquently called you."

He had silver hair and kind brown eyes. He wore a Pink Floyd shirt, black jeans and silver shoes with a silver jacket and...goggles?

He smiled at me and I felt a light turn in my stomach but pushed it aside. He disappeared for a second, literally, before returning again with a shirt for me. He held it out to me and I took it.

I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt, so I just changed out of my soiled shirt, leaving on my tank of course and slipped the other shirt on.

I noticed the slight blush on his face and smirked before speaking.

"Thanks." I stated, then smiled at him.

"No problem." he stated smiling back.

"So, you're a mutant?" I asked.

"Yup. Why? Are you going to call me a freak? Nothing I haven't heard before, but I still wanted to help." he stated shrugging.

I smiled at him and spoke without really thinking.

"You're amazing." I stated, then blushed slightly.

"Thanks...I'm Peter. Peter Maximoff.

"I'm Meghan Harlow. Nice to meet you.

 _(MARTHA approaches.)_

 _VERONICA:_

 _Agh!... Hey Martha._

 _MARTHA:_

 _Hey._

 _(MARTHA helps VERONICA pick up her tray.)_

 _VERONICA:_

 _Martha Dunnstock. My best friend since diapers._

 _MARTHA:_

 _We on for movie night?_

"Hey, Peter. What's up?" I asked as he approached me.

After what happened with Matt and his friends, Peter and I became friends. We would hang out, but I hadn't been to his house yet. Of course, he also told me more about his powers with speed too.

"Nothing much. Are you busy after school?" he asked.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail._

"No, I'm free. Why? So I can be there to watch you rob a convienence store off all the Twinkies?" I asked.

"No smart ass, because I wanted to see if you want to come over and watch a movie. But if you're going to be like that, then maybe I won't be so nice." he stated with a smirk.

 _MARTHA:_

 _I rented "The Princess Bride."_

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Jaws. So you in?" he asked, a bit hopeful.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?_

"Yeah, of course. I can finally meet your mom and little sister." I stated.

 _MARTHA:_

 _What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending._

"Great be there at seven, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I stated

 _KURT:_

 _Martha Dumptruck! Wide load! Honnnnnk!_

 _(KURT KELLY knocks the tray from MARTHA'S hands.)_

"I'd hit that!" someone stated and I felt a hard slap to my rear.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Kurt Kelly. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team._

 _Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf._

 _(Furious, to KURT) Hey! Pick that up right now!_

It was Kevin Thomas, one of Matt's friends. I looked at him disgusted as he wore a lewd and snide smirk. As he walked, Peter grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Thomas, you best be apologizing to her, right now." he stated mildly pissed.

 _KURT:_

 _I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?_

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

Bad move.

 _VERONICA:_

 _Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend._

 _You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant._

Peter gave him a sly smirk and with Kevin in tow, he ran three laps around the entire school in the time span of two seconds. He came back and let Kevin go, who proceeded to get to his knees and vomit.

 _KURT:_

 _... You have a zit right there..._

"You freak..." he stated weakly.

"Is that the best you can do? For shame, Thomas, for shame." Peter stated shaking his head.

 _VERONICA & KIDS:_

 _(Variously)_

 _Dear diary: why..._

 _Why do they hate me?_

 _Why don't I fight back?_

 _Why do I act like such a creep? (VERONICA: Why...)_

 _Why won't he date me?_

 _Why did I hit him?_

 _Why do I cry myself to sleep? (VERONICA: Why...)_

Lately, things haven't been going so well. Peter had been expelled for one thing. He had decided to prank the entire football team and it was awesome, but it also ended up with him being expelled from his school during his senior year. Of course his mom had been furious with him and he'd been grounded for a month, although considering his room, it wasn't much of a grounding. Seriously, he had everything in there.

This had also left me alone at school as well. It was still my junior year and my best friend wouldn't be there to help me through the school days.

 _Somebody hug me!_

 _Somebody fix me!_

 _Somebody save me!_

 _Send me a sign, God!_

 _Give me some hope here!_

 _Something to live for!_

 _(The three HEATHERS enter.)_

Once the school day was over, the second I stepped out side the school, I was picked up and felt myself being carried at super speeds.

I then found myself in front of Peter's house.

"Thanks for the lift Peter, but, uh, you can put me down now." I stated.

"Oh, yeah, right." he stated and put me down.

"Come on." he stated and ushered me inside.

There I saw Magda, Peter's mom and Lilly, his younger sister. I hadn't met his twin, Wanda, but he had mentioned her. Albeit not very often and he wouldn't really want to talk about it a lot.

"Hi, Meghan!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hello, Meghan. How are you?" Magda asked.

"Hi Miss Maximoff, hi Lilly. I'm fine. I'm just here for movie night with Peter." I stated.

"Alright, have fun and try not to let Peter ruin the movie for you if you haven't seen it." she said shooting Peter a slight glare.

"I won't." I stated, then Lilly spoke up.

"Hey, Meghan, did you know that Peter talks in his sleep about you? Why is that?  
she asked.

I blushed a bit and opened my mouth to speak, but Peter beat me to it.

"Alright, were going to watch a movie don't bother us!" he said taking my arm and rushing me to the basement. I didn't bring up what his sister had said and neither did he, but I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his face.

 _(Another day, another hellish lunch.)_

 _KURT:_

 _Out of my way geek!_

 _BELEAGUERED GEEK:_

 _I don't want any trouble -_

 _RAM:_

 _You're gonna die at 3pm!_

 _REPUBLICANETTE & NEW WAVE GIRL:_

 _Don't you dare touch me! Get away, pervert!_

 _BELEAGUERED GEEK:_

 _What'd I ever do to them?_

It was unbelievable how people could be so evil to someone just for being different. I was making sure to stay on my toes more than ever. People were determined to know who was and wasn't a mutant...

 _KIDS:_

 _Who could survive this?_

 _I can't escape this!_

 _I think I'm dying!_

I made my way up the Maximoff's door step after school. It had been a hard day, actually, that was an understatement. It had been a disaster.

My secret was out. Everyone knew I was a mutant.

Someone had gotten a picture of me and Peter when were hanging out in the park one day and I was showing him my powers. We thought that we had been alone and I thought it was safe.

Not only that, but they put it in the school paper for everyone to see. By the time I had my third class of the day, everyone in the school knew. I had put on a brave face during school, but after, I had found myself walking to Peter's house in tears.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Magda. She smiled at first, but at seeing my face she looked worried and hurried me inside, before calling Peter.

I told them what happened and how I didn't think that anything would be okay again.

Peter ushered me to his room and we just sat there together.

He began trying to make me feel better. He told me that I would be able to get through this, because I had family and friends who loved me and would support me, especially him.

"It'll be okay, really. Also, if you have too much trouble, I'll be there to help. I mean at least you don't have air like mine that tipped people off that you were a mutant. It could be worse, seriously. You could be like me." he stated.

I looked at him and tried to smile.

"Believe me when I say Meghan, you're so much better than all of them and the things they say and do. You're not like other mutants. You're not like me. You're different. That's good, especially the part about you not being like me. I don't think the universe could take it." he stated, taking my hands and smiling at me a bit.

I smiled at him and spoke.

"Thanks, Peter." I stated and hugged him tight.

 _VERONICA & KIDS:_

 _(Variously.) And ya know,_

 _ya know, ya know_

 _life can be beautiful._

It was one of the better days. It was summer vacation and I was at Peter's again this afternoon.

We were just lounging on the couch not saying anything. Things had gotten a bit better since summer had come around. Just one more year and then I was free.

I stared at Peter to really look at him. I took in everything about his physically and on a deeper level. Everything about him that I loved. I spoke, not really thinking.

 _You hope, you dream, you pray,_

 _and you get your way!_

 _Ask me how it feels_

 _looking like hell on wheels..._

 _My God, it's beautiful!_

"You're beautiful..." I stated dreamily.

 _I might be beautiful!_

I realized what I said when he looked at me shocked. I opened my mouth to try and do damage control when I found myself underneath Peter.

 _And when you're beautiful..._

His face was centimeters from mine and he smiled.

"You too." he stated, then covered my lips with his.

I was shocked at first but melted into his kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I felt so happy. For once everything seemed...

Beautiful.

 _It's a beautiful frickin' day!_

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I'M STILL DOING MY OTHER STORY, BUT I WANTED TO DO THIS AND HAD THE IDEA FOR IT SINCE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK.**


End file.
